


Message

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent, late post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent Prompt “message”. Texting has always been a huge part of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship. Kurt cherishes every message, even some of the more random ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

Texting had always been a huge part of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship. From the very first “Courage” text, through the end of Kurt’s junior year when he was at McKinley and Blaine was still at Dalton, as well as those tentative steps back together while they were broken up, they texted each other all the time. And Kurt cherishes those messages, they bring a smile to his face when he’s stressed out. He’d never tell anyone, but after Blaine cheated, there were nights when he couldn’t sleep, he’d scroll way back in his phone to read their old text conversations, and just remember how easy things between them once were.

What would probably surprise people is that as much as Kurt loves the romantic and sweet texts that Blaine sends him, Kurt’s favorite texts are the really random ones Blaine has sent him. They often come out of nowhere, like a thought just popped into Blaine’s head and he had to share it with someone, no matter how random.

Blaine ♥ (11:50pm)  
Do you ever think about how weird the human body is? Because it’s really weird? Just think about orgasms, you make your body feel really good, so good that things come shooting out of you.

 

Sometimes, Kurt doesn’t even respond, he knows Blaine just needed to say that to someone. Sometimes, Kurt can’t help but respond.

 

Blaine♥ (7:15am)  
I had a really weird dream last night. We were cartoon characters and I carried a banjo with me, but it was a magic banjo.

 

Kurt (7:20am)  
What did I carry? Please tell me it wasn’t a banjo, because I’ll be really insulted by your subconscious version of me.

 

Blaine♥ (7:30am)  
You weren’t carrying anything, but your voice made little woodland creatures appear, like Giselle in Enchanted.

 

Kurt (7:35am)  
I am proud to be a Disney Prince in your dreams.

 

Blaine♥ (7:37am)  
Of course you are.

 

There are also the texts that make Kurt wish he could be in Lima, right there with Blaine, just to hold him and bring him comfort. Kurt hates getting those messages, every single time, he can feel his stomach drop. There’s nothing worse than knowing the person you love is hurting and you can’t really do anything to help.

Blaine♥ (4.15pm)  
I just got off the phone with Cooper. He’s not coming to my graduation because he’s going to hang around the Ivy and try to get on TMZ. I honestly thought things between us were getting better, but he’s never going to change.

 

Kurt (4:17pm)  
I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I wish there was something I can do. Do you want to call me?

 

Blaine♥ (4:20pm)  
No, you have finals to study for. I’ll be fine. I’m just going to work on my speech and then go over to Tina’s.

 

Kurt (4:22pm)  
Are you sure? I don’t mind a break.

 

Blaine♥ (4:24pm)  
I promise. I’ll be fine. You should study. I love you.

 

Kurt (4:26pm)  
Love you too. Call me if you change your mind, okay?

 

And there are the times that it doesn’t matter what the text says because he’s going to be seeing Blaine anyway.

 

Blaine♥ (5:25pm)  
Sorry I couldn’t come to the airport! Last minute Glee practice! I’ll see you soon.

 

Kurt (5:30pm)  
Don’t worry about it! I’ll be seeing you soon.

 

Blaine♥(5:32pm)  
Can you believe that the next time you’re at the airport, I’ll be with you? I have to keep pinching myself. I can’t believe it’s happening.

 

Kurt (5:34pm)

It’s about time. I can’t wait.


End file.
